How to Choose the Right Janitorial Solution
by fredericmors38
Summary: When you need to choose a janitorial service company, and you don't have an idea where to start, the following advice can help you figure out important issues that you should consider before hiring a janitorial service. These are not difficult to follow l


**How to Choose the Right Janitorial Solution.**

When you need to choose a janitorial service company, and you don't have an idea where to start, the following advice can help you figure out important issues that you should consider before hiring a janitorial service. These are not difficult to follow and will take little effort, but will save you a lot of time and money in finding the most qualified janitorial service for your business.

Many businesses struggle with janitorial solutions. This means that it can be very difficult to find the right building maintenance provider for your business specific needs. By doing some research and investing some time you can find a janitorial service provider that will keep your space looking great.

We are happy to provide you with the following information to help you in your selection process.

**1. Choosing the Janitorial Solution **

As a business or building owner you probably know that there are a lot of janitorial services to choose from, but that doesn't mean that they are the right company for you. When you go about looking for janitorial solutions you will want to take your time and choose the company that is right for you.

Ask questions of each of the services that you consider, and if you don't get the answers that you want, why not keep looking for a service that will provide you with the janitorial solutions that you need?

You'll be glad that you took a bit more time in the end because you'll get what you want and need without the hassle of having to deal first with people that don't know what they are doing or simply cannot meet your needs or standards.

**2. Consider What Janitorial Solutions are Right For You **

Even if you are new to owning a business or building you probably have a good idea of what you want and need from a janitorial service or those that provide you with your building maintenance. You should take some time to really sit down and think about what you want and need.

Make a list of the things that you will absolutely need a service to provide you and then other things that you don't necessarily need but would be really nice. When you speak with or meet with janitorial companies be sure that you have these lists with you so you can let them know what you are looking for.

**3. Are They Legally Allowed to provide you with Janitorial Solutions?**

You want to work with an office cleaning staff that is licensed to do business in your country, state, city, and county. This is important because if the company or individual is not licensed they likely are not insured or bonded.

As your business has grown you may have worked with small janitorial companies or individuals and this is appealing because it can save you a lot of money. The problem with these individuals is that they can also cost you money. If uninsured janitor might get hurt while mopping, and when they fall they want you to pay for their medical care. You will never know what will happen when someone gets hurt and doesn't have the money to pay their own medical bills. Insured providers of janitorial solutions can come to your building or business, clean it, and if they get hurt they have their own insurance and bond to turn to.

Thus, don't take this risk, instead you should strive to work with a janitorial service that can provide proof that they are insured and bonded.

**4. Experience Counts When It Comes to Reliable Janitorial Solution **

When you are interviewing candidates to provide you with janitorial service you will want to ask about experience. Experience is not everything, but it does count.

While lack of experience is not something that should keep you from doing business with what seems like an otherwise qualified janitorial service, if you have the choice, those that have been in the business for awhile are usually a great option. The reason that experience counts when providing janitorial solutions is that businesses and individuals get more efficient and effective as they go along.

**5. Ask for References! **

One thing that you may not want to overlook is the opportunity to ask the individual for references. As much as we all like to trust people that we work with, references are the only way that we can truly get a glimpse into the integrity and abilities of a janitor or office cleaning provider. The fact of the matter is, there are some really nice people out there that run building maintenance and office cleaning businesses that just aren't good at what they do!

In the course of any interview, it's a good idea to ask for three references. This will allow for you to contact past or present clients of the janitorial solutions provider and see what their impression has been and how satisfied they have been over time.

Most services will be able to provide you references, with their resume and will be ready for you to request them.

It only takes a few phone calls and will ensure that the people that you are about to do business with are not some fly by night operation. This will give you peace of mind. Choosing a company that carries no insurance is a huge mistake, and could cost you thousands of dollars in damages, and potential lawsuits later on.

Protect yourself, make sure they have insurance and legal!

**6. Have an Open Communication with your Janitorial Service Provider **

It's important to remember that you will need to build a relationship with your janitorial service providers. You need to be able to openly communicate about what you need, what is being done well, and what could be done better.

You need to be able to set standards and approach the company if they are not meeting your standards. Building a relationship with the company or individual providing your janitorial solutions is especially important.

It's a good idea to build a relationship with your service providers from the beginning so that you can build those relationships and have all of your services performed at a time that is most convenient for you, your clients, and your employees or tenants.

**7. Provide Personal Input **

When you interview different janitors and office cleaning companies you will likely find that they have a specific way of doing things. This is often nice because they can give you a list of what will be done each time they visit your office or building so you will know what to expect but be sure to provide your personal input, as this sets a standard for the building maintenance and office cleaning service that you employ.

Most companies are more than willing to listen to what you need and create an office cleaning plan that is specific to your office or building. If the company or individual is not willing to consider what you need or change their plan it's generally a good idea to seek help elsewhere.

**8. Conduct an On Site Walk-Through**

A walk-through provides an important step in selecting the right janitorial service provider. It encourages communication by both parties minimizing the risk for misunderstandings and assuring an accurate proposal.

More importantly, the walk-through provides an opportunity to start developing your short-list of potential service providers. You will have the opportunity to meet potential service providers and get a sense for the company you may be working with.

Additionally, companies that make the investment in time and effort to learn about your company, your facility, and your service requirements are more likely to protect that investment by ensuring they consistently meet your expectations if chosen.

Some janitorial service providers will skip the walk-through and submit their response based simply on a price-per-square-foot. The risk with this pricing model is that it does not take into account the following important considerations:

• Age and condition of the building and its components

• Building density

• Building use: retail, health-care, laboratory, office space

• Building layout

• Number of restrooms & fixtures

• Types of Supplies

If the service provider bids incorrectly due to an item listed above you may find they can't afford to keep providing you service. Or they may simply cut corners to hit their budgets.


End file.
